With the increased public concern over sanitation and a cleaner environment, many municipalities have required that dog owners clean up after their animals have defecated on public property. Although this is more pleasant for the public, it leaves the dog owner with an extremely unpleasant daily task. Various scooping devices have been provided to hold a bag open while the feces are scraped or scooped therein. These put the user into unpleasant proximity with the offending material and leave a bag with a soiled edge to be carried about during the walk. Some devices employ special disposable rigid boxes that are expensive and may not be readily available. Every market carries ordinary thin film polymer bags. These are inexpensive, somewhat resilient, impermeable to moisture and odor, and readily sealed with a twist tie. If a device could be provided that would encapsulate the feces in one of these bags without soiling the outer edge of the bag, while the user is at the other end of a long handle, it would remove much of the unpleasantness and indignity to which many dog owners are now subjected.